


Unknown Number

by LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bev and Richie are a soft couple, Bev just wanted a quiet day with her boyfriend, Birthday, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Soft Richie Tozier, Use of petnames, let bev be happy, seriously fuck Alvin Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta
Summary: Bev gets a call and Richie is about to fight someone.OrBev/ Richie rights!





	Unknown Number

February 13th

It's7pm and it's freezing inside Beverly Marsh's studio apartment.

She was tired, nearly exhausted from the amount of people in her fashion department whom decided to comment on birthday plans. She was grateful but conversing was a tired objective. The red head had dragged her cushy comforter off of her bed and covered herself with it.

She looked like a sock with a face the way it wrapped around her head and draped down her body but at least it was warm. The heat didn't turn up too high and Bev preferred to sit around in a tank top and her underwear; This was a hard thing to do in the dead of winter. She sighed and a cloud of hot air floated out- 'Is it really _that _cold in here?'

She closed her eyes and let the comfort engulf her as jack frost touched her cheeks softly.

In the mellow silence a ring fell out, pulling her fron he sent moment. She picked up her phone and stared at the screen for a moment.

**[Unknown Number]**

Derry, Maine

Her heart seeped down jntk her stomach but as if an invisible forced pushed her, she accepted the call.

She slowly brought the phone to her ear, staying silent for a while before giving a pitifully hesitant 'Hello?'

Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill as she heard a deep breath from the other side of the line. A breath so deep it almost seems as if it had _smelled _her.

"Hey Bevy, How's my little girl?"

Beverly covered her mouth as if to choked down a scream. He hand slowly moved away but his brain wasn't fast enough her the habit formed on her lips. "Hello Daddy..."

After a moment she realised that her wasn't here, He couldn't hurt her. "How'd you find my number?" She questioned, a bit more fire behind her voice. "I have connections. And the internet is a damn good place, sweet heart." He said back. Beverly was shocked right down to her core. He went looking for her. He could possibly know where she is. Horrible scenarios played on a loop in her brain. "Happy birthday, Bevy." He said in a soft voice, like he cared. Year of pent up anger and sadness amd trauma bubbles harshly in her stomach,

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Tears raced down her cheek leaving clear steaks to dry later. "I should have let you drown in your own blood on that fucking bathroom floor. I should have put you out of your fucking misery. You are a monster!" Her voice picked up to a scream. "I am your daughter! I was suppose to be able to trust you! To rely on you the way a daughter should relay ib her father! I never got to be a _normal _kid because of you! Fuck you! And fuck mom for leaving me with you! I hope you end up choking on your own tongue, you God damned bastard!"

She took heavy breaths through her mouth. Regaining her composure. "Bevy-" "I'll see you in hell."

She calmly hung up the phone and blocked the number. Tears fell fiercly and rapidly onto the blank screen of her phone.

Then there was a knock at her door. It scared her more than anything. "Go away!!" She screamed, sobbing into her knees. "It's Richie!" He said through the apartment door. Her brain fogged over as she opened the door, looking at Richie. After a while of staring at him she hugged hi around the neck and began sobbing violently into his neck. She collapsed under herself and brought Richie with her to the ground. They sat in the door way, Tozier has set the bottle of wine and flowers inside on the floor without moving Bev. He picked up his crying girlfriend, locked the door and carries her over to the couch. Richie hadn't seen her crying this hard since the clown.._the clown._

"Hey, Hey- It's okay, baby doll. What happened? What's going on?" He asked quite seriously. Outwardly Richie was an absolute nutjob with a horrible sense of humor but in here, with Bev, He was serious and loving. he was a different person. He wanted to keep her safe more than anything else in this world. He lov-

"He." Bev said quietly, trying to stop crying. "He called me. He found my number, Richie." She tightened her grip on his shirt. "I'm scared. No- I'm fucking terrified."

Richie started to pet her hair then he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. It's okay. He can't hurt you." Richie made her tilt her head to look up at him. Looking into the glossy emeralds that were her eyes, he nearly started crying as we. There are so many over whelming amount of emotions in them it was hard today comprehend.

"And if he tried to find you, we'll kick his ass. You are Beverly fucking Marsh! You have beaten demons amd bloody sinks, You have the highest accomplishments of your class, You work two job and still go to school and somehow still look perfect and find time for me. I think you can do anything! And I'll be standing there right beside you anyway you go." He smiled, his eyes nearly closing in the Coke bottle glasses that happened to be skipping down his nose.

Bev dried hed face to look into her boyfriend's big eyes. "You're right." She kissed his lips softly but there was enough meaning to it that if nearly knocked the sense out of Richie. "I can do anything of you are here with me." Her voice softened, "I love you."

Richie nearly dropped dead where he was. That's the first time she used the "L" word. They've been dating for nearly a year and she finally said it back. 

"I love you too " He said warmly.

"Happy Birthday Beverly.

"Thank you Richard."

  



End file.
